motorstormfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Westside JDM
Hi I'm Tmi1080 and I'm a huge motor storm fan I'm on the crazies side my favorite vehicle class is the super car , rally car , muscle car, buggy, dirt bike , super mini , monster truck , mud plugger , and big rig I'm close to getting my first platinum trophy and to you people who are on the dusklites side I'm gonna run more soldiers over This is my talk page I will respond any time ok. oh and also WHOMP! Haha, those DuskLite guys are pretty annoying, and it's strangely satisfying running them over. Here's a funny photo... Chuck1551 12:42, April 7, 2012 Reply First of all, I'll restore the pages but merge the text with the original track's article. Secondly, you don't need to get so pissed off over something so simple. I'm blocking you for the week, once you can calm down I'll let you resume. 18:01, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Now, I've lifted your block and you're free to edit now. Even though I have removed the block don't think you're completely off the hook mark my words if you ever do something like that stunt you did again I will block you again and the punishment will be worse. 02:08, April 28, 2012 (UTC) hey man.Titanattack 03:02, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Spelling Tmi, it's spelt "MotorStormers" not "Motor stormers"; please make an effort on this. This is one of the cleanest Wikis I've seen and we really shouldn't let the standards slip. OK, that sorts things out. Chuck1551 14:21, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Join my chat bro. Titanattack 01:45, May 14, 2012 (UTC) I had to undo your edits on Offensive Manoeuvres because Ramming and Punching should be two sections, not one. It's not your fault so don't worry, once I'm done you can put your edits back. 22:55, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Adding Categories to Articles You can add articles to categories in two ways: 1) Click "Edit" at the top of a page, and find the Categories section on the right of the page. Type the name of the Category you want to add in the "Add a category" bar. 2) Go to the bottom of a page and you'll find the Categories bar that shows what Categories are already attached to the article. Click on "Add category", and type in the Category. Press Enter when you're done, and then click Save. Chuck1551 18:33, May 21, 2012 (UTC) No... that's how it works. Add a category to an article and then go to the category page. You'll find the article you added their. Chuck1551 18:50, May 21, 2012 (UTC) But you don't need to... Making a million categories that will only contain 3 articles is near pointless. If you want to make a category make sure they're plenty of articles to add to it, food for thought and future reference. 20:21, May 21, 2012 (UTC) The RC Special Category is alright for now, as it contains a good amount of articles. The Pre-order vehicles wasn't because it contained too little. 20:36, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Chuck1551 20:44, May 21, 2012 (UTC) *nervously raises hand* I take responsibility for that. Chuck's deleting of pictures. Ahem, he's doing his job. Read the . 01:12, May 28, 2012 (UTC) If you want to you can. I'm just keeping the Wiki clean and in order. If you don't have rules then the Wiki will go downhill faster than a bullet. You guys can start your own, but beware because Wikia has a thing against copy wikis. 22:08, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Have fun with that. 22:34, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Again, have fun with that. 22:45, May 28, 2012 (UTC) I just hope you realize that making a Wiki is not as easy as it seems. This Wiki was made in 2008 and was abandoned from March 2008 to early 2010. Play2Often found it and started building it back up, then Bigf00t and Killercrusher joined, then I joined, the Sammy and Chuck and so on. It took 4 ''years to make this Wiki what it is, and without everyone's help it wouldn't be a Wiki worth holding the name. I'm not stopping you nor am I going to get competitive with you. If you want your own Wiki so be it, I can't stop you and am not concered with stopping you. Just to let you know though, Wikia (the people who run the company) have a little thing with multiple Wikis concerning the same material. However, if you do make a seperate Wiki, I'm telling you right now it will not be a simple job. Have a nice day, 22:55, May 28, 2012 (UTC) I looked a little bit into this and I found out that multiple Wikis about the same subject are ''always merged. Whoever has the smaller Wiki will be "merged" into the larger Wiki to avoid having an unnecessary Wiki. 23:38, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, i've been here since the 23rd of February 2011, back then I was only there to remind them that the wiki was rubbish. Since then I actually helped out, but yeah this is yet another website where I have a far back join date but little activity. Also, I have bought a y-split scart cable, this makes recording easier and more worth it. I'll get more gameplay videos etc out! Killercrusher232 ) - ( (Talk) 13:38, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Careful now... I don't think it's really a good idea to put who you 'don't pay attention to' on your page, you might end up making some enemies. Enemies you thought were your friends... Killercrusher232 ) - ( (Talk) 09:42, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I'd hurry up if I were you. Chuck1551 10:28, June 10, 2012 (UTC) I'm not liable for what happens when Play2often finds this. 14:50, June 10, 2012 (UTC) RE: Rappy is a man who lives by the rules, he has rules concerning categories just like we do. Looking over your talk page on Burnopedia I can see clearly that he has talked to you about this, you should understand why he blocked you. Rappy told you that the category you created wasn't needed but that he would let it slide (which is rather rare in itself but that's beside the point). You continued to make categories that he deemed not needed, thus causing him to give you a warning, you continued doing so even past that so all he could do was block you for a week. If you don't want to be blocked I suggest you follow the rules and do what the authority figures tell you to do, I'll discuss things with Rappy in morning if I get the urge. It's only a week or two long block anyways, it's not like he blocked you indefinently. Oh, and a word of wisdom, don't respond with "Dude", it makes you seem overly uncommited to others. Next time though, save yourself a the trouble and leave a suggestion on their forums next time you want to create a category. 04:49, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I just read what you put in your 'About Me' section, and really don't sweat it. People call me Killer which i'm not too keen on really especially seems the Crusher232 part is my real username, the Killer bit just appeared out of nowhere and I stuck with it Killercrusher232 ) - ( (Talk) 08:05, June 26, 2012 (UTC) yea big rigs are what got me into "Motorstorming", their strength is(very) overwhelming, lol. ill try to contribute what little knowledge i know to make this wiki(which it already is) thee best source of motorstorm info ever.BigRig2Beast 20:43, July 14, 2012 (UTC) yeah the drago, arizona, bulkhead are by far some of my faves along with the monarch backer, but overall i luv all the big rigs. Im also fond of the mudpluggers, monster trucks, racing trucks, muscle cars, rally cars, and choppers:)BigRig2Beast 05:46, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Haha, same here. Snowcats are also fun too, they're kick-ass tanks. Rubbish in the corners though... Chuck1551 16:19, July 15, 2012 (UTC) my favorites are the ozustu ronin mkv, patriot renegade, castro toro, falfer domino, and the luner tec weevil., ill add you my psn account is xl_AventadorX_lx, because my psn account was heavenly spammed not to long ago so I put it on privateBigRig2Beast 20:20, July 15, 2012 (UTC) I like the renegades liveries especially the "numbskull helmet" livery. The monster truck variation is pretty cool too, the patriot stomperBigRig2Beast 06:03, July 16, 2012 (UTC) It's OK, just don't go over the top with it. Chuck1551 (talk) 15:20, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Yes, its a great addition to the gallery. All the promotional art you added looks great.BigRig2Beast (talk) 20:30, July 16, 2012 (UTC) We'll play some time.BigRig2Beast (talk) 23:02, July 16, 2012 (UTC) I'll just leave this here: Say I'm searching for a concept art picture of a Patriot Bulkhead, I would search "Patriot Bulkhead concept art" in the search bar, right? Well, if I did that now I wouldn't get any relevant results because all the concept art is named "TH (number). If I was new I wouldn't know to search that, so I wouldn't get any desired results. Now I have a rather collection of images I need to rename, along with changing the picture's name in the article. Think about the people who only view the site, not edit it. They wouldn't know to search something nonsensical like that. I'm not being mean either so don't go there. 02:30, July 17, 2012 (UTC) I need to get some sleep, I would appreciate it if you could help me fix the broken images on the articles. By the way, if you're interested: I wrote a little pointless story as the summary to all the edits here (start at 19:55, July 16, 2012 Dunewolfz(Talk | contribs | block) moved page File:Italia Torquemada).jpg if you want to read it. It has a rather interesting ending.) I only deleted the ones that were duplicates, I just renamed most of them. If you could help fix the image galleries now I'd really appreciate it. 03:48, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Find the file, right click on it, select "Rename File", rename it. It's not rocket science. 18:18, July 19, 2012 (UTC)